Mellark's cake's and coffe's
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Finnick acepta tomar el turno nocturno de Peeta en la cafetería. En su primera noche conoce a una cliente que va a la misma hora en las noches posteriores. Y como ella no se ve amigable, Finnick inicia a ponerle apodos. Regalo para Maesi Robyn. Te quiero.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. ¡Y porque para eso es Fanfiction! Para divertirnos.

 **N/A:** Maesi, me estuve pensando seriamente cuál hacer. Me gustaron todas, eso ya lo sabías, pero me fui por el tradicional y ver el Finnis, mi mente se dirigió a esta opción. En fin, me ha gustado mucho escribir este reto, espero que te guste. Al igual a todas las lectoras que lo lean :)

¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

Finnick jugo con sus brazos por un momento, después los estiro como si se estuviese despertando, el cansancio hizo acto de presencia, no faltaba mucho para que su turno en la cafetería terminará. Ya estaba pensando severamente en no volver hacerle el favor a Peeta de tomar su turno doble.

Era viernes por la noche, se suponía que a esas horas debería estar en alguna fiesta en compañía de… ¿De quién? ¿Annie? Era la última chica con la que estuvo saliendo en las últimas dos semanas, cuya cuál tampoco había tenido oportunidad de ver por el trabajo.

Pasaba más de medianoche y solamente tres mesas estaban ocupados de clientes, se levantó de la barra para observar al escaparate y vio los últimos bollos de queso que ahí quedaban, sabía que Peeta los había hecho y se moría por comérselos. Se iba a esperar unos minutos más, si no entraba ningún cliente, se los comería sin culpa y sin pagar.

Cobró al cliente y se puso a jugar con la caja registradora, abrió y cerró, abrió y cerró, perdiéndose en el ruido de la campanilla. No perdía mucho tiempo ahí, pero se entretenía. Y eso le hizo no darse cuenta que un nuevo cliente entró.

—Buenas noches —frustrado y agotado, alzo su cabeza ante el nuevo cliente que estaba frente a él. Era una mujer que no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro y tuvo inmensas ganas de burlarse de ella.

—Bienvenida a "Mellark's cake's and coffe's" —dijo sin ganas—. ¿Qué te puedo servir?

—Véndeme los bollos de queso y un café, por favor.

Finnck tuvo unas inmensas ganas de querer ahorcarla, maldecirle y se aguantó todo eso, ya que grito internamente. Sonrió forzadamente ante ella, la vio arquear una ceja. ¿Habrá sentido su enojo?

—Te los llevaré en un momento.

Finnick miró los bollos de queso casi con tristeza ante el hecho de no poder comérselos, tenía más bocadillos presentes pero nada como los famosos bollos de queso de Peeta. Los coloco en un plato y preparó el café para el cliente, los puso sobre una bandeja y camino hasta la mesa en dónde ella se sentó.

—Bollos de queso y un café para la señorita roba bollos de queso —le guiño el ojo, colocándolo en la mesa vacía.

—¿Me llamaste roba bollos? —Finnick no pudo describir si estaba seria o enojada, no podía leer su expresión.

—Me has ganado los bollos antes de que llegaras.

—Tal vez deberías haberlos comido antes de que yo llegara.

—Punto a tu favor —dijo, tras haberse quedado callado por unos segundos sin saber cómo poder responder—. Que lo disfrutes.

Finnick regreso a su lugar detrás de la caja registradora. Y se quedó ahí esperando, solamente faltaban dos horas para que el Señor Mellark llegase y pudiera irse a casa. Volteo y miro a Cato quién estaba amasando unas galletas.

—Bollos de queso, Cato —le gritó.

—No me salen, Odair —le respondió desde dónde estaba.

—¿Entonces porque trabajas aquí?

—Por la misma razón que tú.

Apenas iba a responder cuando escucho que le hablaban:

—¿Ya terminaste de jugar o debo esperar más tiempo para que me cobren?

Sorprendido miro a la cliente roba bollos, quién ahora, se dijo, estaba enojada. Él asintió con la cabeza y por un momento se sintió humillado por ella, sin mucha razón. No tuvo que hacer la cuenta porque ella le tendió el dinero, ingreso el dinero en la caja y saco el cambio.

—Que tengas un buen día —le dijo, tratando de ser amable una vez más. Ella no le respondió y salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Sábado por la noche. Trabajando, trabajando, trabajando. ¡Condenado Peeta! ¿Por qué se había ido al maldito Distrito doce justo ahora! No tenía que quejarse, solamente serían dos semanas. ¡Pero en vacaciones!

La tarde paso con frecuencia con muchos y pocos clientes, para dar finalmente a la noche en dónde la tranquilidad estaba prevaleciendo. Se frotó los ojos y se preparó un café, miro a la puerta y vio a personas pasar, pero nadie entro. Sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Se burló, ahora mataba su tiempo leyendo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —levantó la cabeza del libro y vio a la cliente de la noche anterior.

—¿Tiene bollos de queso? —Finnick miró al escaparate y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Se le ocurrió una pequeña idea—. No, no hay, me los comí todos.

—Entonces dame un café solamente —¿Acaso esa chica no se reía con nada? ¿No podía tomarse algo con humor?

—Tengo que prepararlo, te lo llevó en unos momentos.

Finnick puso a hervir la cafetera y se retiró hacía la parte trasera de la panadería, de dónde saco los bollos de queso que el Señor Mellark había preparado la cantidad suficiente, por su petición, claro. Eran deliciosos, no podía culpar a las personas de que los querían comer. Los mantuvo ocultos para la cliente que estaba viendo a su dirección. Puso el café como la noche anterior y los bollos de queso a la vista, se encamino a la mesa de la noche anterior o madrugada.

—Tienes suerte, encontré bollos de queso —le dijo poniéndolos en la mesa.

—¿Recalentados?

—Son del día de hoy —le contestó—. Solamente que estaban guardados.

—¿Entonces no fuiste consciente de que aún tenían comida guardada por estar perdiendo el tiempo en quién sabe qué?

—Dos puntos seguidos. Mañana será diferente.

* * *

Finnick miró el reloj por cuarta vez consecutiva, dándose cuenta de que solamente habían pasado cinco minutos. Estaba desesperado, el día de ayer o esa misma mañana, se confundía así solo, no sabía cómo pensarlo así que lo dejaría como el día de ayer. El caso es que la chica misteriosa había a la misma hora los dos días anteriores.

Y ahora ya sobrepasaba esa hora por cinco minutos. ¿Cuál era la razón para tardar tanto? ¿El trabajo la había detenido? ¿Espera? ¿Ella trabajaba? ¿A esas horas? ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas de una persona que simplemente era cliente? Conocía a muchas personas que iban repetidamente a la cafetería y les saludaba, como viejos compañeros.

Una hora después de ver su retraso, Finnick decidió comerse los bollos de queso, triste y solitario, pensando que esa noche él iba a obtener un punto sobre dos de ella.

* * *

Finnick atendió con una sonrisa a los clientes que estaban ocupando la mesa de la chica misteriosa a esas horas de la noche, les dio una palmada y regreso a su lugar de trabajo, arrastró su asiento hacía la ventana en dónde podía ver a Cato haciendo su trabajo.

—Peeta estará orgulloso de ver a su estudiante que finalmente puede hacer galletas —se burló de él.

—Cierra la boca, Odair —Cato levantó la mirada y le hizo una seña obscena con su dedo de en medio—. Te daré las que se han quemado.

—Suerte con ello —Se giró solo para dar un sobresalto cuando vio a la chica que ahí estaba—. Buenas noches, ahora no me puedes atacar, hable antes que tú.

—¿Es necesario que te repita lo que quiero?

—Sí, porque se me olvida.

Ella asintió y le repitió lo que quería, la vio mirar a la mesa dónde normalmente se sentaba y hacer una mueca ante eso, así que se fue a la parte posterior de la cafetería. Finnick no tardo mucho, desde la mañana había tenido el presentimiento de que ella iría así que preparo el café antes.

—Somnolienta —murmuró—. Señorita somnolienta, es ahora como tú luces.

—Gracias.

¿Por qué no sonreía? Se lo tendría que preguntar más adelante, a lo mejor tenía una rara enfermedad que no le permitía sonreír.

* * *

Esa madrugada era parte de su día de descanso y ahí estaba él, trabajando solamente para confirmar que ella fuese de nuevo a la Cafetería. Estaba observando a los lados viendo por cuál camino venía ella. O si la dejaban cerca de ahí, si viviría por ahí. ¿Estaba acosándola en verdad?

Su cara de amargada estaba presente y antes de que le dijera las buenas noches, él le dijo:

—Hoy pareces una babosa muerta.

—Y tú un idiota —Finnick abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, le gusto la respuesta—. Mejor atiéndeme antes de que presente una queja por tu servicio y por molestarme siempre que vengo.

—El patrón me protege. ¡Sí! —Finnick le guiño un ojo—. Punto para Finnick. Ese es mi nombre por si no sabías. Y hoy no hay bollos de queso, se agotaron todos.

—Entonces dame una rebanada de pastel de fresa con chocolate.

—No te las puedo dar, te la vendo.

* * *

—Señorita quejas —La voz de Finnick se escuchó por toda la Cafetería, para su suerte estaba vacía así que nadie se giró para mirarlo mientras alzaba las manos y le daba la bienvenida—. El patrón me dio la queja que pusiste, lamento haberte llamado babosa muerta, eso si que te ofendió.

—Esperaba que te despidieron —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes que servirme.

—Le voy a pedir a mi patrón que haga una caja con quejas para los clientes. No me estás diciendo que quieres y yo no puedo adivinarlo —su mirada triste se dirigió al suelo—, me puedo equivocar y por ende me pueden correr.

—Dos bollos de queso y un café.

—En un momento se los llevó.

* * *

Al terminar la semana ella no regreso ese sábado. Por las tardes todo era regular, saludando a caras conocidas, sin bromas, chistes, solamente ver a los jóvenes platicar, comer, ver tener citas y en la noche-madrugada era cuando iniciaba todo, a lo que denominaba: _la hora feliz._ Sus apodos esa semana fueron de: _babosa muerta, señorita quejas, señorita embarrada, señorita sin chiste, señorita gruñona._

¡Amaba ese horario de trabajo por la noche! Varias veces en la semana se preguntó si Peeta la veía cada noche a ella. Ya tenía semanas que Peeta inició con ese turno, dado que sus hermanos se habían retirado al distrito doce para abrir otra panadería, quizás él ya la conocía mejor y sabía de su nombre. ¿Ella se reiría de sus chistes? Peeta era muy amigable y a todo mundo caía bien, a lo mejor él ya se la había ganado. Tal vez por eso el Señor Mellark le dijo que no debía insultar a los clientes y mucho menos apodos. ¡El señor pan lo había regañado!

Solamente le quedaba una semana antes de que tuviese que regresar a su vida normal y dejaría de molestar esa cliente.

* * *

—¿Sabías que tanto pan en tu organismo te hará daño? —le dijo, después de que le colocará la bandeja en la mesa—. Además de que vas a engordar si sigues pidiendo de cuatro a cinco panecillos.

—¿Y si hace daño porqué venden tanto pan? Algunos desde lejos se puede notar que están hechos de pura azúcar.

—Porqué son deliciosos, bombón.

—Muérete —Dijo y después lo ignoro.

* * *

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? —A la noche siguiente después de haberle entregado lo que quería, se sentó sin ser invitado a la mesa—. Me llenas de curiosidad.

—No.

—¿Entonces te puedo decir caramelo?

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Y por qué te enojas?

—No lo hago.

—Anda bombón, dime tú nombre.

—No me digas bombón.

—Dame tú nombre y no te llamaré bombón de nuevo.

* * *

Finnick suspiró cuando termino de verter el café en la taza, que especialmente había cuidado desde la primera noche. Dos semanas completas pasaron y él no llego a saber su nombre, ella nunca se rió, siempre fue cuidadosa y no era muy habladora, pero sí que era observadora con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, aunque a él nunca le dirigió la mirada. Sé preguntó si alguien en verdad conocía su nombre, Cato solo afirmo verla, pero hasta ahí. Él único con esa respuesta podía ser Peeta.

No le quito la mirada mientras caminaba hacia ella, al igual que en ocasiones pasadas, se sentó sin su permiso y puso la bandeja frente a ella. Tomo la taza extra que sirvió y agarró un bollo de queso. Le dio una mordida, lo saboreo y se preguntó cómo era besar a la chica que estaba frente a él. No lo iba a negar, le atraía y mucho, no dejaba de pensar en ella y le gustaba. Pensaba en ella antes de llegar al trabajo y por ello le gustaba el turno de noche, a pesar de que ella solamente se quedaba como una hora.

—¿Sabes? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. No, no lo sabes. Mañana es mi último día en el turno de noche y es justamente el día en que no vienes así que me agrado conocerte chica misteriosa. Dime tú secreto, dime cómo te llamas.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás tirando una broma? —Ella arqueo una ceja.

—Hoy no vengo en tonó burlón, lo digo seriamente. Finnick —le tendió su mano.

—Katniss —Ella la acepto y la retiró casi al instante para beber de su café. Finnick saboreo de su nombre—. ¿Así que finalmente te han despedido?

—En tus sueños —volvió a comer del bollo de queso—. No, estuve aquí porqué le estuve haciendo un favor a Peeta. Normalmente mi turno es de día y salgo a las tres de la tarde, por si te interesa,

—¿Y por qué se supone que me debe interesar?

—Porqué antes de irte te voy a pedir una cita y así podrás venir por mí.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás trabajo y a esas horas no puedo?

—En tu trabajo te deben sobre explotar mucho. ¿Cómo le haces? Nunca te ves cansada, nunca te veo con un uniforme. Chica misterio.

—Tal vez duermo lo suficiente en las horas adecuadas para no sentirme cansada de ahorita en adelante —Finnick le vio una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué vienes a estas horas a la cafetería? ¿Vives muy lejos?

—Me gusta, es cuando no hay nadie. A excepción de pocos, claro. Y Peeta no es tan molesto como tú.

—Peeta, Peeta, Peeta a todos le agradan Peeta. Te podría conseguir una cita con él, pero no lo haré. Yo la he pedido primero, ¿él no te la ha pedido o sí?

Y después de diez días, Finnick la vio reír. Le vio fruncir las cejas por la risa, su carcajada no se escuchó por todo el salón como esperaba, no. E incluso le dieron las ganas de sonreír y le gusto. ¡Finalmente había logrado su cometido! Se burló además de que sus palabras fueron graciosas y tontas.

—Tengo que irme —hizo además de levantarse de su asiento y dejo todo pagado sobre la mesa.

—¿Aceptarás mi cita? —Le gritó cuando ella se acercó a la puerta. Los pocos clientes lo miraron.

—Lo dices en público para que me sienta presionada —movió la cabeza lentamente—. Ese es un truco muy sucio. Paso por ti el viernes a las tres.

Finnick la vio caminar por el vidrio del salón, él le alzo la mano a modo de despedida y ella solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La vio irse en la oscuridad de la noche, agradecido de que el señor Mellark instalará su cafetería en uno de los lugares más seguros del Capitolio. Se mordió el labio tratando de que en su rostro no apareciera la gran sonrisa que estaba conteniendo. Tras apodos, tras miradas serias, tras quejas, tras todas las cosas que pensaba, al final tuvo su nombre y una cita.

¡Esperaba el viernes con muchas ansias!


End file.
